trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eyeless Jack vs Jeff the Killer
Wszystko wydarzyło się jednej nocy. Brutalny morderca wszedł do domu swojej ofiary, zabił rodziców dziecka, wycinając im krzywy uśmiech na twarzy, wyłupując im oczy i podpalając ich. Dziecku śnił się koszmar, że znany morderca Jeff jest w jego domu, jednak nie wierzył że on istnieje, ale bał się, więc zszedł na dół do rodziców, żeby się uspokoić. Zobaczył tylko spalone martwe ciała. Zapłakane dziecko zostało złapane i torturowane przez mordercę. Na początek rozcinał mu ręce, potem dla zabawy zaczął wyrywać mu paznokcie, następnie przeszedł do twarzy. Zaczął mu wycinać uśmiech, mówiąc "Czemu płaczesz? Powinieneś się cieszyć, że robię cię pięknym i pozwalam ci żyć". chłopiec zmarł z licznych dźgnięć w brzuch i z utraty dużej ilości krwi. Jeff wracał z domu swojej ofiary, ale czuł się dziwnie, jakby był obserwowany. Ktoś go śledził. Seryjny morderca, stojąc na środku ulicy, zaczął krzyczeć "Pokaż się, nie lubię bawić się w chowanego, hahah.." Jeff zaczął się rozglądać, gdy nagle usłyszał krzyk i osoba nagle wybiegła z domu, biegnąc w stronę zabójcy i prosząc go o pomoc, lecz morderca go zabił, pomyślał, że wejdzie i się rozejrzy po tym domu. Zobaczył kobietę, której tylko brakowało jej paru organów wewnętrznych takich jak serce i obu nerek. Na ścianach było dużo napisów krwią takich jak "You can't hide" , "Eyeless but still can see" lub "You're my next victim Jeff, prepare yourself", zdziwiony morderca wszedł do łazienki w poszukiwaniu drugiego prawdopodobnie "mordercy". Zobaczył kawałek nadgryzionego jednego z organów i dużo krwi, ale widział też czarną substancję na ścianie łazienki. Nie wyglądało to normalnie, Jeff wychodząc z domu znowu poczuł się obserwowany, tym razem zobaczył w oknie postać patrzącą się na niego. Było za ciemno, żeby widzieć twarz. Zirytowany Jeff zaczął iść w stronę domu, ale już go nie było. Zabójca pomyślał, że to jego wyobraźnia. Gdy nagle odwracając się, zobaczył postać siedzącą nad ofiarą i zjadającą organ, o dziwo ofiara nawet nie krzyczała. Drugi morderca kończąc swój posiłek, założył maskę, wstał i odwrócił się w stronę Jeffa. Przechylił głowę i go obserwował. Zdziwiony Jeff ruszył na zamaskowaną postać, próbując dźgnąć ją w serce, lecz bezoki morderca był szybszy, uniknął jego ataku i wykręcił Jeffowi rękę. Wypadł mu nóż. Morderca wykrzyczał "ZOSTAW MNIE ZJEBANA BEZOKA KURWO!", lecz wyglądało na to, że Eyelessowi sprawia to przyjemność. Jeff kopnął bezokiego zabójcę w nogę, przewracając go. Jack wstał i przebił Jeffa na wylot swoją ręką i kopnął go z taką siłą, że seryjny morderca wleciał w krzaki i zniszczył płotek, wypadła mu butelka vodki. Zabójca zaczął biec w stronę domu, w nadziei, że znajdzie zapalniczkę lub zapałki. Wbiegł na górę i usłyszał krzyk kolejnych ofiar z sąsiedniego domu. Wiedział, że jeżeli się nie pospieszy, to go dopadnie. Znalazł w szafce zapalniczkę. Jeff usłyszał wchodzenie po schodach, wyskoczył przez okno z pierwszego piętra, upadł na rękę, łamiąc ją. Zdjął swoją bluzę i zaczął tamować swoją ranę po przebiciu. Wyjął z niej alkohol i zapalniczkę, używając jednej ręki rzucił butelkę z alkoholem w stronę Bezokiego Jacka. Niestety trafiając w drzewo, ale Jeff szybko zareagował, rzucając zapalniczką w te drzewo, podpalając je i uciekając jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Jack odszedł, zostawiając Jeffa na pewną śmierć w palącym się lesie. Dalej nie znaleziono ciała seryjnego mordercy, jak i nie znaleziono Bezokiego Jacka.